


Copper

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mr. Robot Kink Meme, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Written for the Mr. Robot Kink Meme.He decided that he liked the look of Mr. Robot covered in blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "when one of mr robot's attacks is directed towards someone elliot doesn't like, he realizes he kind of likes the look of mr robot covered in blood"
> 
>  
> 
> [ Written for this prompt at the Mr. Robot Kink Meme. ](https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/574.html?thread=33342#cmt33342)

It was an easy decision to make for Elliot. While he didn't like kitchen duty, bathroom duty was far worse. Touching the half-eaten food of the inmates was bad but touching the fully digested food of said inmates was absolutely disgusting. 

All and all, he was glad that he was back on kitchen duty. If not, _he_ would've been as annoying as ever. 

Despite the fact that Mr. Robot didn't like being in prison period, he much preferred it when they had kitchen duty as opposed to having to sit in the bathroom all day.

Of course, it wasn't all great. For starters, it was still prison and that agitated Mr. Robot more than anything. He was volatile and violent, and overall unpredictable. He had been lashing out more lately, saying the wrong thing and sometimes using his body to do it, getting him into trouble. 

Second of all, Santos had eyes all over the kitchen and none of them were too happy to see him again.

So, when one of them cornered him, Mr. Robot grabbed a dirty knife and stepped up behind the man currently threatening him. He pulled the man back by the hair and turned him around to cut his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere from the man's jugular, covering Mr. Robot in hot red. When the man dropped to the ground, Elliot's blood ran cold.

Did he really just kill a man?

He opened his eyes and saw Mr. Robot standing there. The first thing he noticed was the blood that had sprayed onto his glasses and face, dripping down his neck. His hands were stained scarlet and he grinned at Elliot, licking blood off of his lips.

When he blinked again, the man was still pressing him against the wall, threatening him but, over his shoulder, Mr. Robot was still covered in blood.

Elliot hated himself for what he knew he had to do when he was finally alone that night. The image of Mr. Robot covered in blood was still burned into his brain, flashing whenever he closed his eyes.

And he knows that Mr. Robot can see what he's doing, that he's never truly alone. But he can't help himself, pressing a hand hard against his aching cock.

He had been hard all day. Elliot hated that it was true but it was. Whenever his erection had been lessened a little bit, the image of Mr. Robot coated in blood brought it back. His tongue licking blood from his lips, that smirk, the way his eyes lit up. The way crimson liquid dripped down his arms and off of his long fingers.

Elliot groaned, laying back on his bed. He raised his hips to draw his pants and underwear down to his knees, pushing them quickly and watching his cock spring free, landing against his stomach with the quiet slap of skin against skin. He was desperate to alleviate the arousal that was thrumming through his body, setting him on edge all day.

His hand finally curled around his painfully hard cock, stroking himself from base to tip. His hand was far too dry, his hand's shaking making the motion clumsy, yet it felt far too good. Elliot bit back a moan, teeth sinking into the delicate flesh of his bottom lip. His hips arched into each thrust. 

Behind his tightly closed eyes, he hated that he saw Mr. Robot covered in blood, a scene on repeat, splashing against him, coating his strong arms, flannel shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and buttoned off there.

When he opened up his eyes, he saw Mr. Robot on all fours above him. The blood on his glasses was still fresh and, when Elliot looked down, he saw that Mr. Robot was leaving stains on his shirt.

He felt like a kid caught in the cookie jar, a deep pink flush spreading over his cheeks. He was caught.

"You weren't exactly being secretive about it, kiddo. It's hard to hide things from me."

Mr. Robot's voice was a low rumble in the back of his throat, rough and raw. Elliot could feel the erection hidden in his pants, the extension of his own hard-on. Mr. Robot's hips sunk down, rubbing them together. The rough fabric of his pants against Elliot's cock made the breath catch in the back of his throat, choking on nothing.

"Fuck..." He panted, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

When Mr. Robot's hand, slick with hot blood, wrapped around his cock, Elliot couldn't help but whine. He didn't want to think about just who that blood belonged to, pleasure taking over his mind and quickly forcing that thought out. Mr. Robot sunk his head down, kissing Elliot's throat, sucking and biting at him.

The wet, tight grip of Mr. Robot's hand felt incredible on his over-sensitive dick, pre-cum dribbling out of the tip. Mr. Robot chuckled, a deep sound that vibrated against him. Elliot's hands, previously gripping white-knuckled in the sheets, came up to grip at Mr. Robot's hair. He pulled the man into a desperate and messy kiss, teeth clicking together, tongues meeting in the middle.

Mr. Robot pulled back, pushing his own pants down and off, throwing them somewhere else. Their cocks rubbed together, the heads bumping against one another. Mr. Robot's eyes met his own, green on hazel. When they kissed again, Elliot tasted the copper tang of blood and nearly came on the spot. Mr. Robot groaned.

"Easy, kiddo." He said, voice rough.

His hand came up, circling both of their cocks in a wet, tight heat, thrusting into it. Elliot moved with him, hips snapping up, thrusting in tandem. They moaned in unison, trying to keep quiet.

Elliot grew closer and closer to orgasm, looking into Mr. Robot's eyes. He moved up, licking at one of the streaks of blood that was drying on Mr. Robot's cheeks.

"Christ, if I knew you were going to get such a boner for this, I would've done it sooner." Mr. Robot chuckled, breathing growing heavier as he too grew closer to orgasm.

When they came, they came together. They both moaned, loudly, and someone else in the block yelled at Elliot to keep it quiet. 

Mr. Robot laughed, breathless, and kissed Elliot deeply. His fingers moved up, covered in cum and blood, and Elliot lapped the mixture from his fingers. It was a terrible combination but it made Mr. Robot's breath hitch in the back of his throat again which, alone, was worth the taste in his mouth.

"Wonder if killing someone for real will make you hornier." Mr. Robot said, lips pressing to the skin below Elliot's ear.

Elliot didn't say anything, eyes slipping shut as Mr. Robot slipped behind him, pulling him into the solid mass of his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this heh.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Come prompt something at the Kink Meme! ](https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
